Caught in the Headlights
by sheBONES
Summary: First fanfic I ever wrote. The crew goes clubbing, B&B get together. Whoa, summaries are freakin hard. R&R, for the love of God!


CH1

Pausing in her inspection of a mostly decomposed body to crack her neck for the umpteenth time, Temperance Brennan peered over her shoulder at Zack Addy, her boyish lab assistant.

'He looks so miserable' she thought as she saw his chest heave a heavy sigh.

The whole lab knew why Zack was depressed- he had been rather harshly rejected by a pretty blonde from the second floor. Since then, he had silently moped around the lab, refusing to be cheered up, even when Angela offered to let him touch her butt.

Combing through her basically empty bank of social knowledge for a way to lighten Zach's mood, Brennan was too distracted to notice Special Agent Seeley Booth practically skipping into the lab, past a seated Jack Hodgins who rolled his eyes and continued working.

"Hey Bones."

"Hi Booth" Brennan replied absently, not looking away from her morose assistant.

"Um, Zack, I brought you something…"

Brennan looked up and saw Zack's eyes brighten as he stared at Booth, who was holding two 7Eleven Big Gulp Slurpees.

"Agent Booth, how did you know?" Zack asked in a shocked voice.

Booth shrugged with an easy grin. "Lucky guess. Coke or Mountain Dew?"

Zack shyly accepted a Mountain Dew slurpee with a grin.

Brennan felt the corners of her lips draw upward as she heard Booth's self-satisfied chuckle. He really did have uncanny people skills, she thought to herself. Seeing Zack happily sipping his slurpee, she asked with a little smile,

"Zack, do you think you could assist me with this identification?"

"Absolutely, Dr. Brennan" Zack chirped as he trotted up the steps to the platform where Brennan stood working.

Hearing a sharp yelp, Brennan raised her eyes just in time to see Zack trip and dump the entire freezing contents of his Big Gulp on her.

She let out a squeak and glared at a horrified Zack as she felt the icy liquid seep through her hair and lab coat, then down her shirt and grey slacks.

Booth made a small choking sound to complement his bulging eyes as he watched Brennan peel off her blue lab cat, revealing a sheer white tank top that clung to her shivering form like a second skin. He gulped, unable to rip his gaze from her astonishingly curvy body.

'Where the hell did Bones get boobs like that?!' he thought. 'They look like a D…Oh my God, Seeley, you're going to hell for thinking that!'

Still unable to take his eyes off the white lace bra and hardened nipples totally visible under his partner's dripping shirt as she squeezed the Mountain Dew out of her hair, Booth felt a gush of relief when he saw Angela walk into the lab.

'At least Bones won't notice me gawking' he assured himself.

Angela put two fingers in her mouth and sounded a piercing whistle at her best friend, who responded with a death glare.

"If I'd known there was a wet t shirt contest today, I would've dressed for the occasion" she joked with an impish smile.

"Totally _not_ funny, Angela. Zack spilled some kind of frozen drink all over me."

Zack stepped forward.

"Dr. Brennan, I am _sooo_ sorry…"

As Brennan considered that her situation was purely accidental and actually somewhat amusing, she allowed her expression to soften.

"Zack, it's okay. I'm just glad Booth cheered you up a little."

Pouncing on this opportunity, Angela chimed

"Ooh, you know what would make Zack even _happier_? If all of us took him out to that new club on Lincoln Street!"

Angela quickly silenced Brennan's imminent refusal with a loud

"Oh no, you're going out with us, honey. And I have just the outfit for you in my office."

Angela skipped down the corridor toward her office. Then, stopping abruptly, she wheeled around and shot a knowing glance at Booth, who still leered hungrily at the unsuspecting, still-drenched Dr. Brennan. Looking to Brennan, Angela called

"And uh, sweetie? Booth's kind of um…_caught_ in your headlights. Maybe you should, ahem, turn them off."

"Angela, I don't know what that means" Brennan huffed, still annoyed that she was being forced to go to a club. As she watched Angela laugh heartily and walk off, Brennan directed her confused stare at Booth, who reddened and looked to the floor. Finally, she got her answer from Hodgins, who slowly and carefully mouthed the word "nipple" from his desk.

She blushed painfully, caught speechless, and then Angela returned carrying a pile of black and red material with a pair of very sexy black heels on top.

Brennan eyed the pile and her friend suspiciously.

"Ange, you're tall and slender, and I'm… well…"

She flushed and looked down at herself, then gave Angela a frustrated look.

Angela scoffed.

"Sweetie, just put them on. In fact, if I had your measurements," she added with a bawdy wink, "I don't know that I'd even bother with clothes."

Brennan felt her face burn yet again and sighed resignedly, then stamped toward her office. She heard her friend call

"Bren, Hodgins and Zack and I will go on ahead and you and Booth can meet us there, 'kay?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, recognizing one of Angela's obvious attempts to push her and Booth together.

"Fine, but my office is all glass, so Booth, go get some coffee or something while I change."

Booth, incapable of meeting Brennan's eyes since she realized he was ogling her, just nodded and followed the others out of the lab.

CH2

"Shit!" Booth growled to himself as he pressed a button and rode the elevator down two floors.

'Now Bones probably thinks I'm some kind of sex-crazed weirdo. I can't even imagine the look on my face while I was staring at her.'

He felt the elevator halt as the doors opened and walked down the hall to the lounge.

After getting a cup of black with two sugars, Booth stepped back in the elevator and sipped absently at his drink while he waited to get back to the seventh floor.

Rounding the corner of the lab platform, Booth got a jolt in every cell of his body as he looked down the hall into his partner's glass office and at his dazzling partner- or her mostly nude body, specifically. He unconsciously hid behind the corner, studying Brennan's head of wild reddish waves, bare sculpted back and perfectly shaped rear, which sported racy black lace panties that were obviously Angela's.

'God, her legs. Oh…my…God' was all Booth could think as he watched his partner ('Yeah right Bud, she's your partner alright') clasp a sheer black bra across her smooth back.

Turning around and reaching for the skirt and top folded on her desk, Brennan looked at the ridiculously inappropriate clothing disdainfully. Sighing, she brought the shirt over her head and wiggled her way into the tiny, amazingly sexy top that reached just above her navel.

'Oh…my…God.'

Booth started to wheeze as he watched Brennan's perfect breasts squeezing themselves into the most alluring garment he had ever seen, feeling horribly guilty and a little afraid as he spied on a woman he knew would blister his ass if she caught him. He tried to look away, but his resolve evaporated the second Brennan stepped into a red silk skirt and zipped it over her rounded backside. He felt his mouth water as she bent down slowly to put on her black heels. After studying her tempting lower half for what didn't seem nearly long enough, Booth walked the remaining twenty feet to Brennan's office door and opened it, meeting her with an expression he hoped didn't give to much away.

Brennan straightened, gathering up her dignity.

"Not a word, Booth. I feel so ridiculous. Please let's go so I can get a drink and leave."

She picked up her purse and brushed past him to the elevators.

Shutting the office door, Booth wiped the tiny beads of sweat from his forehead.

'OH…MY…GOD!'

CH3

After a silent, uncomfortable car ride, Brennan found the warm and musical atmosphere of the club surprisingly refreshing. Spotting Angela near the door, Booth went to get her as Brennan made her way through the crowd to the bar, oblivious to the countless stares following her.

Casting her inky black eyes up at Booth, Angela watched him appreciate Brennan's sensual form and boil as he observed all the other men present "appreciating" her too.

"She looks pretty good tonight, huh Booth?" Angela teased with a grin.

"Uhh…" cough "yeah."

"You're welcome" she responded slyly, going to join Brennan at the bar.

"Brennan honey, you look so freakin' hot!" Angela gushed while her friend waved down the bartender.

"I feel naked." Brennan stated as the bartender looked her up and down, smiled and walked over.

"And what can I get for you, beautiful?" he drawled.

Seeing the bartender laying his charm on Brennan was more than Booth could stand. He paced over to the bar, slid beside her and hooked his arm around her tiny bare waist.

"Vodka and Cranberry, Bones?" he asked, shooting the bartender a "back the hell off" glare.

Brennan, disgusted by this chauvinistic testosterone bath, ignored the strong arm around her middle and said,

"Two shots of tequila and a couple of lime wedges, please."

The bartender lined up two shot glasses and filled them with Patron, then put two lime wedges on a napkin and eyed Booth and Brennan.

"Look Bones," Booth began, "that's nice but I don't drink tequi-"

He dropped off mid-sentence as he watched Brennan calmly down both shots and daintily suck on a lime. The bartender smiled, watching Brennan with ever-growing interest. Just as Booth began to get really angry, he heard and incredulous

"Dr. _Brennan_?"

Booth turned and saw Hodgins staring amazedly at his coworker, Zack gaping from behind him. Angela stepped forward and piped up,

"Guys, did you find us a table yet?"

Brennan looked at Zack, the picture of boyish nervousness, and decided to help him loosen up. Suddenly feeling like letting off some steam anyhow, Brennan ordered two more shots, ignoring the shocked stares she earned from the others. Handing one shot to Zack, she drank hers down and watched as he uncertainly did the same. Then she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the dance floor.

Booth, Angela and Hodgins slowly recovered from paralyzing disbelief and sat down at their table. Booth immediately ordered a vodka tonic and downed it in one gulp, watching Brennan as she pulled at Zack, making him move in sync to the music. As the effects of the tequila took hold, Zack and Brennan gradually started laughing and dancing with more feeling. Booth could only watch as his Bones moved on the dance floor, clueless to the fact that dozens of pairs of eyes were on her every move.

'Man, she can _move_!'

A new song began and Brennan shoved Zack toward a pretty brunette, watching them smile at each other and bashfully start to dance. She spared them an encouraging smile, and then started back to the table where Booth, Angela and Hodgins sat.

'They don't look too happy…'

"Um excuse me, would you like to dance?" inquired a smooth, sultry voice.

Brennan turned to face a very cute blonde with a brilliant smile, probably mid-twenties.

"Uhh, sure." 'Why not? Everyone's always telling me to live a little.'

As the two started dancing, Brennan couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable she felt dancing with this guy. 'Why? You're a single woman in a bar. Why does this seem wrong?'

"My name is Mike, by the way" said the blonde as he put a firm hand on her back and boldly pulled her towards him.

Booth hadn't taken his eyes away from his partner all night, and now he sat completely still, his blood pressure spiking as she danced with some little blonde douche bag.

'Chill out. Bones will freak if you butt in.'

But when he saw that little piss ant put his hands on her, he shot up and closed the distance between himself and Bones in an instant. Angela and Hodgins sat abandoned at the table, worried they would have to break up a fight, or, more likely, pull Booth off an unconscious man.

Brennan stood staring at her dance partner, unsure whether she should break his wrist or walk away. Opting for selection number one, she reached behind her and quickly realized the hand was already gone.

Booth disgustedly cast aside the offending appendage and maneuvered his large, muscular body between Brennan and the stunned blonde twenty-something. Booth acknowledged the other man just long enough to bite out "Get lost" before he turned to Brennan. He grabbed her hands and started moving, begging her with his eyes to mirror his actions and not call him an alpha male.

The blonde, aware that Booth could and would rip him apart if he objected, shrugged and walked off.

Booth and Brennan danced for another minute before Brennan grumbled,

"You know, I could've handled him. I was just about to break his wrist when you showed up and went all macho man."

"Look Bones, I'm sorry, I just-" He tried to continue, but soon forgot what he was saying as Brennan moved like some exotic goddess to the slow hip hop rhythm. He still couldn't get over how she looked tonight. Booth reminded himself to breathe and gently drew her against his chest.

Brennan stiffened for a moment, and then Booth felt her relax into his arms as they swayed together.

"I just can't take watching you with…men. It makes me crazy." Booth finally managed to get out.

Brennan's eyes widened at his admission. She was silent for a few seconds.

"But why do you get so…jealous? You're not like that about anyone else." She continued her intense stare. Booth suddenly got nervous, realizing where this conversation was headed.

"You're just _different_, Bones." He squirmed, now more than ever feeling caught under her microscope. 'Please leave it at that.'

"Why am I different?" She persisted, eyes locked onto his while they moved on the dance floor.

Booth looked away, unable to meet Brennan's questioning eyes.

"Booth, just tell me." They stopped swaying. "Booth? Say it." she whispered breathlessly.

Before he even realized it, he blurted

"I'm in love with you, okay?!"

His eyes shut tight as he braced himself for whatever unthinkable pain she decided to inflict on him. After a second's hesitation, Brennan stood on her toes and pressed her full lips against Booth's cheek. As his eyes flew open to reveal the shock of a million lifetimes, Brennan smiled nervously and laid her head against his broad chest, dancing slowly against him. Booth's body instinctively matched Brennan's, and after another long minute of pure bliss, Booth murmured hoarsely,

"Bones, I'm a pretty tough guy, but I'm still a guy. I can't handle you in those clothes, up against me where I can smell you and…stuff, I- I don't have the will power." He took a half-step back, still holding her tightly around the waist.

Brennan looked up through a thick fringe of long lashes and said quietly,

"Then take me home, Booth." A muted smile bloomed on her lips. "And stay with me."

From across the room, Angela and Hodgins observed all the romantic dealings of the evening with avid interest. Zack and his cute dance partner giving each other goo goo eyes, and Booth and Brennan's first kiss. What a night.

"You know," Angela mused, her delicate face resting on her hand, "I don't think tonight could've gone any better." She released a wistful sigh.

Hodgins gave her a desperate, strangled look, then abruptly leaned in and gave Angela a long, smoldering kiss she never would've expected from a paranoid, slightly squinty entomologist.

CH4

"Then take me home, Booth. And stay with me."

As soon as he heard those words, Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and hustled her toward the exit. Passing Angela and Hodgins, Booth tossed them a hurried,

"Bones and I are leaving. You guys have fun."

The couple smile at each other.

"Oh, we will" Angela murmured, watching Hodgins with a certain glint in her eyes.

'Jesus Christ, I'm gonna have a heart attack' Booth's mind screamed as he waited for the valet to retrieve his SUV, melting under Bones' devilish stare. Finally, the valet pulled up in Booth's Tahoe. Booth opened the door for Brennan, ran around to the driver's side and sped off onto the highway.

After fifteen minutes parked in Friday night gridlock making out wildly with Brennan, Booth realized at this rate they'd never make it the ten miles to her apartment. Not wanting their first time together to be in his backseat, he gave her a mischievous grin and warned,

"Don't you tell _anyone_ about this."

He fixed a flashing blue light on his dash, pulled onto the shoulder and did 80 the rest of the way to Brennan's place.

Parking crooked in front of the building, Booth and Brennan jumped out of the car and made for the elevator. When the doors slid closed behind them, Brennan pushed the button for the fourth floor just as Booth pushed her against the wall and caught her lips with his, rolling his tongue against hers, tasting her greedily, claiming her.

Just as the two "partners" came up for air, they heard a ding and the elevator doors pulled apart. Taking Booth's hand, Brennan led him down the hall to her door. She unlocked it and pushed the door open, but Booth held her back when she took a step in.

"Bones, before this goes any further, I need you to answer two questions."

"Okay" Brennan answered uncertainly, her heart racing.

"First, if we do this," he swallowed the bundle of nerves in his throat, "do you promise you won't run away from me in the morning?"

Brennan felt a wave of shame, acutely aware of her long history of pushing people away.

"I promise, Booth" she said solemnly.

He let out a relieved breath. "Good. And second, does this mean that…you, uh…" Booth shifted his weight and looked at the floor.

"You know, for someone who's normally so good at reading people, you're pretty clueless about my feelings for you."

Booth looked up at her with a start, a charm smile creeping over his features.

"So, you're saying you _do_ have feelings for me?"

Seeing the hope in his loving eyes, Brennan squeezed Booth's hand and smiled one of her rare, unguarded, genuine smiles. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm in love with you, you idiot."

Several seconds ticked by as her words registered in Booth's mind and an impossibly happy expression settled on his face.

"In that case, Bones, from here on out, your ass," he flashed a sexy white smile, "and all the rest of you, belongs to me." He picked her up and walked through the doorway, growling playfully and kissing her. She groaned a half-hearted protest at being carried which he silenced with another bruising kiss. Kicking the door shut, he carried her across the apartment to the bedroom. Booth gently set her on her feet at the foot of the bed, turned on a light, then took in a slightly disheveled, utterly flawless Temperance.

Feeling Booth's eyes roam over her, Brennan smirked and raised a pretty eyebrow.

"Maybe I should dress like this more often" she teased, referring to Angela's "bar hopping" ensemble.

Booth walked over to her and caressed the silk skin of her arms.

"Maybe you should tell me you love me more often" he whispered against her neck as he swept her hair aside and kissed her delicate throat.

Brennan barely heard herself reply "Maybe I should" before Booth captured her mouth again and lowered their two bodies to the bed.

END


End file.
